cmimcfandomcom-20200215-history
CMIMC 2016
The 2016 Carnegie Mellon Informatics and Mathematics Competition (CMIMC) is the first annual Carnegie Mellon Competition held at Carnegie Mellon University. The competition took place on April 2, 2016, at Pittsburgh, PA. __TOC__ Registration Registration Schedule Registration Rules *The competition is open only to high school students. *Competitors do not have to be from the United States. *Competitors register on teams consisting of up to six individuals. Teams must be accompanied by at least one adult coach. *"Minor competitors" will need a parent/guardian to sign and submit and competitions permission and liability waiver. *Teams do not have to be regional, however "team stacking" is highly discouraged and will lead to disqualification. *The registration fee is $30 per competitor, paid online. The late registration is $8 per competitor. Contest Rules General *No calculators or other electronic devices are allowed during a round. *Communications between different teams is forbidden during rounds. *Contestants can submit written questions during the rounds. *Problems may be disputed or challenged by writing asking any CMIMC member during lunch. Power Round For a list of past power round topics, please visit this page. *The power round consists of three proof-based problems to be solved in 60 minutes. All the problems are related to the same interesting topic. *Partial solutions will be awarded partial credit. *Each power round questions is worth 10 points. Team Round For more information, please visit this page. *The team round consists of ten short-answer problems to be solved in 30 minutes. *Team members are allowed to collaborate with each other during this round. *Each team round problem is worth one point. Individual Rounds For more information on general individual round rules, please visit this page. For more information on a specific individual test, please find the test on this page. *Each individual round consists of ten-short answer questions to be solved in 60 minutes. *Each competitor takes two different individual rounds out of the five available: algebra, combinatorics, geometry, number theory, and computer science. *Each individual question is worth one point. Finals For more information, please visit this page. *The final round consists of fifteen short-answer problems - three from each of the five topics - to be solved in 60 minutes. *Each of the final round problems are worth one point. Conventions *Answers to short-answer problems are integers, or, on the Computer Science test, they could be strings. *Diagrams do not have to be drawn to scale. *The vertices of a polygon appear in the order by which it is named. So, for example, heptagon ABCDEFG has vertices appearing in that order. Awards *Awards are given to the top ten scoring individuals from each subject, and the top five scoring teams for the power round, team round, and overall. *The individual round awards will be calculated using the formula 16I+F, where I is the score he or she got on that round, and F is the score he or she got on the finals round. *The individual round awards will be calculated using the formula 16I+F, where I is the score he or she got on that round, and F is the score he or she got on the finals round. *The overall team awards will be calculated using the formula 3P+9T+4A+4B+4C+4D+4E+4F. where P is the power round score, T is the team round score, and A, B, C, D, E, and F are the individual scores, such that A, B, C, D, E, and F are in decreasing order. Competition Schedule All of these events took place on April 2, 2016, the date of the competition. Problems *CMIMC 2016 Problems Results Algebra Combinatorics Computer Science Geometry Number Theory Power Round Team Round Team Overall Trivia *All of the short-answer problems are integers. Gallery See also Category:Competitions Category:CMIMC 2016